Alone
by Dew.Kissed
Summary: Harry always feels alone. Un loved. He reads a book that both lifts his spirit and drags it down again. I worte this one in Australia, Please comment.


Alone "Good move Dudley." Vernon said to his son, smiling. Dudley looked very happy with himself, and nodded to his father. Vernon moved a checkers piece. Dudley's face started to LOOK like he was concentrating, but really he was staring at his cousin, who was reading a book by the fire. His cousin, Harry, looked fully involved in the book and didn't seem to notice the world around him. Dudley scowled. "What's up Dud?" Vernon asked. The 7 year old turned his head back to his father. "Nothing, dad." Dudley said in an innocent tone of voice, "Daddy, I'm hungry." Vernon turned his beady eyes on his nephew. "Harry." he began, "Go get some cookies, for Dudley." Harry was so occupied in his book, he barely heard his uncle. "Ummmm?" Harry muttered, turning the page, "what was that?" Vernon's face became beet red. Harry's legs began swing as he enjoyed his book. Dudley began to smile, he loved to see his father get mad at Harry. "I SAID." Vernon stood up, shaking. Harry turned, looking as blank as ever. " GO INTO THE KITCHEN AND GET A SNACK." He boomed. Harry got up. He dropped his book with a 'thud' and he ignored it. Vernon's eyes sparkled, full of evil. He raised a hand. Harry ducked a blow to the head. He ran into the kitchen, Vernon roaring with anger. Harry finally got to the snack cupboard. He opened it and a bag of chips and a pack of candies hit his head. He rubbed his head and reached down and picked them off the floor. His glasses feel down and he pushed them back up. He put the salt and vinegar chips back in the cupboard and kept the candies in his hand, for Dudley. The 8 year old walked back into the living room and passed the candies to his uncle, who punched him in the arm. "Next time." He hissed, "Do as you are told immediately." Harry nodded, and rubbed his arm slightly. Harry went back to his book. He lost his page and it took him a while to find out where he was. Once he began again he seemed to be in his own little world..a world of adventure and romance..fantasy and fiction..a world he loved to be in.. Peter woke up. Harry read, His sides where sore and his head ached miserably. Yesterday was the worst day Peter had ever had. He was beaten by a stupid dragon, he feel off his horse a least a dozen times trying to escape from the monster, and he finished the last bit of water he had left. Peter got up and looked down at his young sister, asleep beside him. Billy looked so cute when she slept. Peter leaned over a planted a kiss on her forehead. She just mumbled in her sleep, and turned over. Peter decided to let her sleep in for a while. Peter got up and went over to the two horses. He began to saddle them up for a good day of riding. They needed to find water soon for, the days where hot and tiring. He packed up the last two loaves of bread they had, the little bit of meat, the few pieces of fruit and left the berries for a small breakfast for Billy. He then began packing his sleeping things onto his horse and rolled up his sheets. He tied his bag of clothes to the horse's side and patted the horse on the head. "We need to get in a good days riding in today," Peter told the horse, knowing the horse wouldn't answer back, "So be good, and we might be able to find some berries for you on the way. The horse neighed in agreement. Peter smiled. "Peter?" Billy was up, and she was standing at the foot of her bed sheets. Peter looked at her and grinned. She was slightly pale and didn't look happy. "I am so tired, can't we rest for a while?" Billy wined, coming up to her brother and looked at his horse. "No, I know that we had a large adventure yesterday," Harry smiled, remembering the previous chapters, "but we have no water and we must search for some immediately." "Peter, can I tell you something?" Peter looked down at her, she looked a little sad, "Sure, Billy, go ahead." "I'm..scared." "Scared?" Billy nodded. "Its ok, we'll be ok." Peter promised. Billy wasn't sure. "You sure?" "Positive." There was a minute of total silence as Billy stroked the horse's neck and Peter watched. "And Peter?" "Mmmm?" Peter mumbled. "I love you." Billy said, turning and hugging him, tears running down her face. "I love you too." Peter said, retuning the hug.. Harry sighed. He wished that he had a loving sister like Billy. Or a brave brother like Peter. Because, truth be told, he was giving up hope. He was losing strength. Harry couldn't remember ever in his whole life had someone said 'I love you' to him. He wanted to know someone cared about him. But love seemed just like another fairy tale. Another page in another book. Harry felt his eyes sting. He ignored the pain of sadness and continued on with his book, wishing ever so much now that he wasn't alone. 


End file.
